


Kiss Cam

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, AoKuro Week 2016, M/M, late submission for day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of: http://gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com/post/129563488814/parseltonquinq-moonysdog-parseltonquinq</p><p>Kuroko and Aomine weren't expecting it when the kiss cam landed on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> http://gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com/post/129563488814/parseltonquinq-moonysdog-parseltonquinq

The moment Aomine arrived at the Quidditch pitch with his team, he abandoned them to go sneak into the opponent’s locker room. It wasn’t that he made a habit of doing this, but today they were playing against Seirin, and he was hoping to surprise Tetsu by hiding in a locker or something. But when he got there, he only had a few seconds before he heard the voices of Seirin’s players quickly approaching the door, so he rushed the find a hiding spot… only to trip over a bench and faceplant in the middle of the locker room floor.

The whole team stopped when they walked in to find . . . well nothing that odd for them. Just Aomine being dumb, but apparently it came in the form of bodily harm this time. “Kuroko, deal with it,” Hyuuga said, walking around Aomine to get to his locker.

“Aomine-kun, why are you on the floor?” Kuroko asked, kneeling down in front of Aomine and tilting his head at him curiously.

Aomine lay there for a moment in shame, then groaned as he rolled over onto his back to look up at Tetsu. “It’s, uh. I was gonna—um. I was gonna hide and like, scare the shit out of you or something? But it didn’t, uh. Didn’t work.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Your nose is bleeding,” Kuroko told him, brows furrowing in concern, digging around in his bag until he found a spare shirt and held it out to Aomine for him to use to stop the blood.

“Aw, shit,” Aomine said, taking the shirt and holding it up to his nose. “Satsuki’s gonna  _ kill  _ me.” He sat up and glanced around to make sure she hadn’t tracked him down yet, but all he saw were Tetsu’s teammates, either steadfastly ignoring him or shooting him the occasional funny look.

They’d been playing against each other since back in Hogwarts when Aomine was in Slytherin and Kuroko was in Gryffindor, so for everyone who had been in their houses, things like this had been perfectly normal when they started playing Quidditch professionally, but a few people had to quickly get used to it when they joined the team since they weren’t in either of those houses.

“Perhaps you should have been more careful if you think you’re going to get into trouble,” Kuroko suggested, getting up and holding his hand out to Aomine.

“Nah, nah, don’t worry about it,” Aomine said, waving off the concern. “I made sure to be super sneaky when I left this time, so with any luck they won’t notice I left until after I go back.”

At that exact moment, a loud, angry voice echoed from somewhere halfway across the Quidditch pitch.  _ “AOMINEEEEEEEE!!!” _

Kuroko immediately stepped aside to clear the path to Aomine, quickly moving to his locker.

Aomine gaped at him in betrayal. “Wow, some friend you a—”

_ “AOMINE YOU BASTARD, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!” _

Wakamatsu’s voice was suddenly considerably closer. Aomine looked around in panic for an escape route, but barely a second after he’d gotten to his feet, the front door to the locker room burst open violently and Wakamatsu stormed in. Aomine’s gaze shot over to Tetsu, silently begging for help, but he seemed completely unwilling to get involved.

“Dammit Tetsu, where’s your Gryffindor courage?!?” Aomine shouted as Wakamatsu grabbed him roughly by the arm and began to drag him away. 

“Did I ever tell you that the hat almost sorted me into Slytherin?” Kuroko replied conversationally as he put some things into to his locker.

Aomine may have been more taken aback by this new information if he wasn’t currently being manhandled towards the door. “Can’t say I’m surprised, asshole!” he said, his voice angry, but his face closer to a grin. Then Wakamatsu finally got him out the door and kicked him around until he began walking back across the field towards the Touou locker room.

* * *

“So,” Aomine said, casually hanging upside down from his broom and flying around Tetsu’s head, “why the  _ hell  _ didn’t you get sorted into Slytherin? We coulda been roomies!”

“Aomine-kun, shouldn’t you be paying attention? The Snitch could reappear at any time.” Kuroko said, although he knew there wasn’t any point. Aomine was really good at the game, but he was rather obnoxious about it and had been for years.

“I’ll worry about the damn Snitch when I see it,” Aomine said impatiently, rolling back to an upright position, but continuing to fly in restless circles around Tetsu. “More importantly,  _ why not Slytherin???” _

“I saw you were already sorted there and decided I needed to be at least three floors and a magic staircase away. Didn’t work since you were in my common room all the time, but it was worth a shot.” Kuroko kept his face blank, even though there was amusement in his voice.

Aomine laughed. “Yeah, see, your first mistake—” He flipped upside down again when he was directly in front of Tetsu so they were face-to-face. “—was thinking that’d be enough to combat my friendship.”

“I learned that, but eleven year old me thought it was a good plan,” Kuroko reasoned, before he noticed the Snitch over Aomine’s shoulder and quickly flew around him to go after it.

“Oi! Tetsu! Wait up!” Aomine protested, swiveling around and rolling upright in one swift motion, and then chasing after him. He caught up after they’d crossed half the pitch and followed his every move at less than a broom’s length.

The chase was intense and surprisingly quiet for a solid half a minute, so they were caught completely off guard when they happened to follow the Snitch directly into the path of the Chasers, and in all the chaos and frantic dodging, someone plowed directly into Kuroko.

Aomine’s momentum carried him several more yards, but he abandoned the chase without a second thought and turned around, completely prepared to dive to catch Tetsu if he had to. When he saw Tetsu still on his broom, just a bit dazed, he instead looked for whoever had run into him... and saw Sakurai hovering nearby, stuttering over apology after apology.

“What the  _ hell?  _ Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” Aomine shouted angrily. And if it hadn’t been his own teammate, he definitely would have returned the favor by trying to knock them off their broom.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Kuroko insisted as Sakurai started to alternate between frantically apologizing to him and to Aomine. He had almost fallen, but managed to get his balance back, only to find Sakurai apologizing and Aomine shouting.

They were interrupting by the sudden necessity to dodge an incoming Bludger. “Oi! Get your ass moving, Sakurai, the game’s still going!” Wakamatsu shouted, then turned and flew back down the pitch to where all the action was happening. With a few more frantic apologies, Sakurai followed him.

“Well,” Aomine sighed. “Back to square one, I guess.”

Kuroko glanced around for the snitch and nodded in agreement when he didn’t see it. “It would appear so. Do you think Seirin would have just been given the game if I’d let myself fall? Or would we have to put Furihata on?”

“You’re gonna have to wait to figure that one out, ‘cause as long as I’m here, there’s no way in  _ hell  _ you’re gonna fall,” Aomine said firmly.

“I’m almost tempted to test that, but bodily harm isn’t something I particularly want to risk just to prove you wrong,” Kuroko replied.

Aomine scoffed, mildly affronted. “What, are you tryina say you don’t trust me?”

“I’m trying to say it would be much easier for you to win if I wasn’t playing.” He flashed a smile to show he wasn’t serious before racing after the snitch that he’d just caught a glimpse of.

Aomine blinked, the afterimage of Tetsu’s smile lingering in his mind’s eye and distracting him for a moment before he realized that, considering this was a match, he should probably follow when Tetsu sped away like that. He swivelled around in midair and set off at top speed after Tetsu, and sure enough, saw the golden glint of the Snitch several yards ahead. It suddenly took a sharp turn upwards and they were flying almost straight up into the sky.

Kuroko was just about to get it, he could feel the wings of the Snitch brushing his fingers when he suddenly he felt the air being knocked out of him as a Bludger caught him right in the side, sending him free-falling off of his broom.

Aomine hadn’t seen the Bludger, having been focused on the Snitch, but the moment Tetsu was knocked off of his broom, he forgot about the Snitch entirely. “Tetsu!” he called out in a panic, moving to catch him. Luckily, since Tetsu had been directly above him, he’d pretty much fallen right into Aomine’s arms… which almost took Aomine right off of  _ his  _ broom because of the almost vertical angle at which they’d been flying, but after a few seconds, he regained his balance and levelled his broom, Tetsu still safe in his arms.

“I guess you were serious about catching me,” Kuroko said after he caught his breath. And then he noticed what was happening on the big screen. “Aomine-kun.” He pointed.

Aomine looked over… and promptly jumped upon seeing an image of him and Tetsu projected within a sparkly pink heart.

“And in a unique twist of events , it looks like the Kiss Cam has selected two of the  _ players! _ ” the commentator announced, sounding amused. “On opposing teams, no less. Come on, boys, time to ‘love thy enemy’—uh oh! Or drop them, apparently.”

Jumping in surprise had set Aomine off balance, and with Tetsu in his arms, he was unable to regain control, and rolled over. He barely managed to hang onto the broom, dangling upside down by his legs, but Tetsu slipped from his arms and began falling again. Aomine swore and swung himself right-side up on his broom, ready to dive, but luckily Kagami had been nearby and managed to catch Tetsu by the arm before he fell too much further.

“Really, jackass?” Kagami shouted up at Aomine, pulling a startled looking Kuroko onto his broom.

“I hope no one expects me to kiss him after he dropped me,” Kuroko said after a moment.

Aomine was scowling at Kagami, ready to retort, and then he turned the scowl on Tetsu… and  _ then  _ he processed what Tetsu had just said, blinked in surprise, and stared, slack-jawed, the gears turning in his brain. “So… you  _ were  _ going to kiss me?” he said slowly, absently floating down towards Tetsu and Kagami on his broom.

“Doesn’t matter. You dropped me,” Kuroko huffed.

“Well I didn’t  _ mean  _ to drop you!” Aomine protested automatically, mind still reeling at the idea of Tetsu kissing him.

“Kuroko-san, are you alright?” Alex, the referee, asked, flying over to them.

Kuroko nodded, offering a reassuring smile. “My arm is a little sore, but better some pulled muscles from being caught by that than not being caught at all.”

Izuki arrived just a few moments later from above, holding Kuroko’s broom. He handed it over and said with a grin, “I guess Aomine really wants you to  _ fall  _ for him, huh?”

“It would appear so,” Kuroko said, carefully maneuvering onto his broom, Kagami keeping a firm grip on his arm in case he slipped, until he was safely balanced. 

Aomine frowned between the two of them, the pun going directly over his head. “I  _ said  _ it was an accident!”

Kuroko’s lips twitched up in amusement and he leaned over to peck Aomine on the cheek. “Yes, you did,” he agreed. “Let’s get back to the game though.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com/post/129563488814/parseltonquinq-moonysdog-parseltonquinq


End file.
